Love Me Not
by Key Supersam
Summary: (REQUESTED) Normal, less extreme was how normal life went. 17 year old Sally would just watch television shows and movies at home, along with shopping with her friends occasionally. However when one of her favorite movie characters from her childhood show suddenly appears. She just has to happen to run into him and the pair can't help but have their normal lives change.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Sally. This is a story request from SuperSentai199**

 **Warning: Enjoy!**

* * *

Sally laid on her bed, watching the television pictures change as she grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. A small smile escaped her thin lips as her favorite character appeared onscreen, yelling at his own son before being blasted by a laser gun. Sally sighed, sitting up and folded her arms.

"If only this could happen in real life, wielding laser guns to fight adult tyranny." She laughed. "Too bad I'm turning into one soon enough. Maybe I'll have children after me with wooden sticks and other kinds of stuff I could make in my own house when I am working in the Ice Cream truck." Her expression softened. "I can't do that to the children, it won't be fair and I'll get my job taken away. Life stinks in the real world."

Nearby she heard her phone continuously vibrate, reaching over she picked it up and pressed the bright green button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sally, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall tomorrow with me and Ashley?" The girl on the phone asked. "You know the new one that has opened not far from the school, it's worth the walking distant and has many awesome stores to go adventuring in. Maybe pick up a dress for homecoming?"

Sally grinned. "Sure Hazel, right after school, sounds great with me."

Suddenly a loud Irish voice sounded from the movie.

"What was that?"

Sally nervously toyed with her hair, stuttering. "What was what? Oh that was just the show I was watching, nothing bad."

Hazel sighed. "Are you watching that kids movie again? The one where those kids are turned into old zombies by a crazy lunatic who wears a black robe covering his body and his grandson goes to save the day."

"It's Citi-Zombies, Haz," Sally mumbled into the cellpone annoyed. "They are the Kids Next Door and they get turned into Citi-Zombies by an old man named Grandfather and it ultimately defeated by his son and grandson."

"I know who they are, I watched the movie ten years ago on your couch!"

"It wasn't even ten years ago, the movie has only been out for at least nine."

"Whatever! Just don't be talking about anything with kiddies that are shorter than 5'0."

"That's only Numbuh 4-" The line went dead.

Sally pouted and folded her arms, watching the movie, repeating her friends words mockingly.

As the move continued, the young woman ate her fresh buttered popcorn. "If only Grandfather could turn my siblings into Citi-Zombies that'd make my whole life a lot easier. Too bad he's not real or else that would totally be awesome. Not only is he able to fly, but he can shoot fire with his eyes and is pretty much invincible! No one in the Kids Next Door could have defeated him except his son of course, if Numbuh 0 defeated his than the Tapioca Master would have taken over the whole wide world!" She raised her arms over her head as she yawned, learning back onto her bed. "I wish he could be real so that way I could have a more interesting life than whatever will happen tomorrow. Just a dumb, ole boring life."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, a young man flies out of a dark colored portal into a trash bin. Groaning at the contact, he stood up and shook his head, grabbing the banana peel off his shoulder. "That wasn't something I expected from those ill behave little children. When I figure out what has happened I will..." He looked down at his hands, finding his normally wrinkle palms that were usually black from his robe gone and much healthier looking. "What..." He fell to the ground, in shock. "What has happened to me? I'm... I'm suppose to be older, I can't be this young, it's impossible!"

He touched his face, realizing the smooth skin. "This can't be right, I can't be a-" Stopping mid sentence, his thin fingers grabbed the nearest metal trash cover and stared down at his reflection. "But how... I... I..."

Facing him was a dark silhouette man with a a long beard and blazing yellow eyes, a usually stern expression now filled with shock and surprise. The young Grandfather stroke his chin, feeling little to no facial hair while his reflection simply stoke a beard.

"Impossible. There is no way I could have turned changed, I look the same but feel different." His dark blue eyes looked up at the towering skyscrapers, filled with bright lights that made the night hardly seem dark. "Where could I be?"

He walked away from the alley toward a newspaper stand and read the headings. "Las Vegas, huh... from Virgina to Nevada. Not exactly what I'd expect from a famous city. A bit dangerous it looks or maybe that could just be me in a different part of the place." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Maybe if I get back to Virginia I could figure out what those brats had done. Then I could make the whole world become a tapioca factory with me reigning as king and servants all around myself."

Leaving the area, the young Grandfather continued thinking of possibilities of leaving the city.

* * *

In the morning, the loud sounds of sirens awoke the seventeen year old as she yawned, rubbing her dark brown hair with few strips of blue highlights. Her dark brown eyes traveled to the neatly folded clothes on top of the dresser. For a moment she sat on the edge of her bed, blankly staring at her outfit before she finally worked up the nerve to change. Out of the corner of her eye, the television was still on, showing some cartoon she wasn't interested in. Sally turned it off, heading downstairs, smelling the breakfast below.

Before she could get a chance, the three seats were taken by her two little brothers who played with some toys as their father read the paper, drinking his black coffee.

"Sally!" A loud voice sang from the kitchen, "you better rush to eat all the eggs before your brothers do."

Scowling at the word, Sally replied. "I think I'll just grab toast and head to school, one of my teachers is expecting me to turn in a essay early so..." She grabbed the crunchy snack and quickly exited her house toward the bus stop.

However, she saw somebody there waiting. A small smile grew on her face as she called to him. "Hey Jonas!"

The teen looked over to face his friend, waving back to her. "Hello Sally, how was your weekend?"

"Long and boring." She changed the subject. "I didn't know you lived over on this side of the city, I thought is was at Bore street."

"We moved over the weekend, it was closer to my dad's job and easier for me and my sister to attend school by just taking a bus."

"Heh, at least I'll have someone I can talk to on the way to that prison." She chuckled along with him. Once the bus arrived, she entered as he followed her, taking the furthest seat in the back.

Sally turned to face him, noticing his uncomfortably position.

"Not used to buses?"

"Well... I try to avoid them because of the crowds and seats, but my sister is usually here to keep me preoccupied."

"And where is she now?"

"Home. She got sick before I left, so my mother made her stay home. She had a high fever last time I checked."

Sally nodded and awaited the bus ride to school.

* * *

"Let's see... next bus to Virginia leaves tomorrow, but it's too expensive. Although there is a flight I could use to get me there in hours, not only will it be faster but then I could make it there straight without any long delays. Next flight is in about a week." Grandfather thought aloud, sitting down on a bench and reading the paper. "That should give me enough time to get myself some money and figure out what those kids have done to me." He paced across the sidewalk, lost in his thoughts, not realizing of the nearby bus with two teens getting off.

He suddenly bumped into one of them, causing him to be push back slightly.

"Oops, I'm sorry man." Jones apologized, letting his hand out to greet the other.

Grandfather rolled his eyes, quickly walking past them mumbling. "Stupid teenagers and their stupid fake apologizes."

Sally raised a brow, pointing to him. "He didn't look that much older, he seemed to be the same age as us."

"Who knows, maybe just some crazy nut jar that's a freak."

"That wasn't very nice to say." She pouted as they walked toward the school.

On the corner, Grandfather looked through the newspaper for help wanted areas. "This is going to take forever." He turned his attention to a nearby large mall and smirked slightly. "Or maybe the mall is bound to have some needed help from the soon to be ruler, maybe once I return to my original form I'll turn this area into my headquarters for tapioca making."

* * *

A few hours later, Sally arrived to the giant building with her two friends as they looked astonished at the structure. The mall had five levels with escalators and elevators, along with over hundred stores.

"I new it was big, but I didn't expect it to be this big!" Sally yelled, her eyes shining from the lights reflections, a large grin upon her lips. "It's amazing, isn't it?"

Hazel smirked. "I told you on the way didn't I, it's bigger than you would have imagined."

"Yeah, it is, I'll admit it." Sally scratched her head, "if I'd known it was going to have this much stores I would have at least brought more of my allowance money to buy a new dress or t-shirt."

"The next time we come I'll warn you." They laughed, soon entering into the nearest door. While on the neighboring store, the young man was kicked out of the place.

Grandfather growled at the women, "if I knew only women could work there I would have known! But there is no sign to show me, now is there!" He mumbled. "Next time they will pay for what have done, I'll make sure they never change back."

Looking down at the map, Grandfather began strolling to the next store before tripping over and falling on his face. "Oh... that's going to leave a mark..."

Suddenly he heard a loud familiar shout.

"I'll be back guys, I just need to go the the restroom, alright-" Before she could finished, her foot unknowingly collided with his torso causing her to crash to the floor, just in time to twist her body to make the impact less painful.

Sally groaned from the sore and looked down to see the same teenage boy from the bus stop, staring back at her. Instantly her mind remembered, making her roll her eyes.

"You're the rude person from this morning, you bumped into my friend and insulted him as you walked away!" She angrily remarked, her usual cheerful dark eyes staring down at him.

He returned her gaze with an annoyed expression. "How could I forget? The idiotic girl with the weird hair, do you have any idea who I am?"

"No, I don't! And frankly, I don't really care alright. You are just some rude person who can't even take a simple apology from someone who was trying to be nice. Instead you just walk away and act like you are better than him. Well let me just tell you this, you're not."

The growl returned as he sat up, crossing his arm. "When I have my powers back, the first thing I am going to do to you is-"

"Your powers? You don't have any powers? I'm sorry but we don't live in a cartoon where you have kai's like Goku or the Gum-Gum Fruit like Luffy! So how about you just walk away before you choose the wrong word or action to say?"

Grandfather stroked his smooth chin, studying the girl closely before smirking. _Strong attitude and could put up a good fight, fierce woman. If I am going to be here for a while, I might as well play along._

"Drake."

She raised a brow, looking at him confusingly.

"What?"

"My name is Drake and it's nice to meet you miss."

* * *

 **This was requested by SuperSentai199. This story will most likely go for 5-7 chapters and something for fun, I hope you all enjoy and like it! Remember to Favorite and Follow!**


End file.
